Unidentified Twins
A pair of identical twin Claymore cadets, trained from a young age in the Soul Link technique as the next step in the expertiment that created Alicia and Beth as part of the Organization's goal to create controllable Awakened Beings. Appearance The twins have short, pale hair with a bowl haircut. They have no visible eyebrows. They wear the standard Claymore cadet uniform. In their awakened form, which appears to be identical, they sport a somewhat dragonic appearance, with a long neck which ends in a big head, wing-like arms, long legs and a tail. Their entire body and especially their arms are heavily bladed. Personality Like their predecessors Alicia and Beth, the twins show no emotion and appear to be completely obedient to the Organization. However, they now seem to be opposing the Organization together with the other warriors and are fighting to defend their comrades. Also, according to an Organization member, when one of them gets defeated the other one's mind becomes easily disarrayed, which might hint to emotions of affection between the two sisters.Claymore manga chapter 107It is also possible that they haven't been conditioned as long as Alicia and Beth were, meaning the two have not been wiped of their individuality,This is further given credence to the fact that the twins still retain a sense of honor and camaraderie with both their fellow Trainee's and Warriors as seen when they assisted their fellow trainee's in escaping from the Organization and later expressed gratitude to Audrey,Rachel and Nina for liberating them from the Organization and instead of prioritizing their own lives,chose to instead save the Lower Ranked warriors from the Awakened Abyssal Ones from being devoured,Further emphasizing that unlike their Predecessors the Twins still retain human qualities and individuality. Biography When Miria attacked the Organization headquarters, despite their immaturity the Twins were deployed into combat for the first time to stop her rampage, though even they were unable to defeat the Phantom warrior until aided by Raftela. Later, like the ranked warriors, they joined in Miria's rebellion against the Organization . Miria put them in charge of defending the Claymore trainee's, where they met and clashed with a male prisoner, Raki. Surprised by his sword skill, and discovering he was against the Organization as well, they left him in charge of defending the trainees while they returned to aid the main force, dispatching a group of Abyss Feeders who were about to attack the weaker members of the rebellion. During the battle, the organisation resurrected the former #1's; The Twins took on Roxanne of Love and Hate. The Twins were defeated and severely wounded by Roxanne, with one Twin having both her arms hacked off while the other Twin had both her legs cut off. They were left by Roxanne to heal their injuries while she observed the other combatants. Although not fully healed, the twins still get ready to fight Roxanne but Roxanne stabs the pair in the head in order to stop the fight. However her attacks were averted due to Raftela's technique although she wasn't seen. The twins both witness Cassandra's awakening and froze from fear at her Awakened form, nearly being killed by one of Cassandra's heads but were saved by Miria who ordered the pair to rescue Audrey, Rachel and Nina. After the twins brought the three to a safer place, Audrey ordered the twins to run away and save the other trainees if possible. She also told them to try and live a little longer and make friends because they haven't lived long yet. One of the twins then said "There are still warriors who are alive and have merely lost consciousness. We'll take those with us as well." The other twin then stated that it was the current generations warriors that saved them from the shackles of the organization. As an awakened Roxanne was about to eat another claymore, the twins cut off her finger that was holding onto the claymore and as Roxanne was about to grab one of the twin, Cassandra blocks her hand and states that all the food there belongs to her. The two then start to fight each other and the twins get caught up in the fight. Abilities The twins similar to their predecessors displayed excellent coordination when fighting together as a duo,being able to easily keep up and battle against Miria,the former number 6 of the previous generation despite the immense gap in speed and experience to the latter,with Miria herself stating that their overall strength,speed,reaction time and sword skills to be already within the same level of a single digit warrior,despite not having fully completed their training and being officially licensed as a Claymore. Soul Link The Twins are quite powerful even though they are just trainees due to Soul Link. This allows them to coordinate their attacks as well as when awakening, either partially or fully, to boost their strength, as long as the other remained unawakened to control the transformation, and switching between which one is awakened as the situation called for. Through use of this power they were able to put pressure on Miria, and easily defeated several Abyss Feeders during the assault on the Organization. In their awakened form, the twins possess both considerable speed and offensive power, hovering over their target and using their extendable heavy bladed arms as their main method of attack. Trivia One of the twins is left-handed.Claymore manga chapter 115 References es:Gemelas sin identificar it:Le nuove Alisia e Beth Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Special Category:Deserter Category:Awakened Being